Lustful Encounters
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Blaise Zabini decides to play matchmaker & slips a lust potion into Hermione Granger's goblet. She acts on her lust for Draco & when morning comes are they both regretting their decision to sleep together? Or is everything going to end happily ever after?


Lustful Encounters

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Blaise Zabini decides to play matchmaker, and slips a lust potion into Hermione Granger's goblet. She acts on her lust for Draco, and when morning comes, are they both regretting their decision to sleep together? Or is everything going to end as a happily ever after?

Chp. 1- Playing Matchmaker

Blaise Zabini stared down into his cauldron, watching his potion simmer. Now all he had to do was add his best mate's hair, and the potion would be complete.

He grabbed the vial that contained said hair, and uncorked it. He dumped the hair in and watched when it went from a maroon color to silver.

His smirk widened as he grabbed a vial to place some of the potion in. He concluded that he'd have to get rid of the rest of the potion, because it wouldn't be good if he was found with it. In fact he probably would be expelled, since this type of potion was strictly forbidden at Hogwarts.

The potion wouldn't go into effect till about halfway through dinner, because it took anywhere from thirty to fourty five minutes to start its job. He couldn't wait to see the potion in motion. It was pretty bad when a man's best mate was the one who had to hook the two up. They were blind to how perfect they would be together, and he knew this potion would do the trick, and open up their eyes.

Blaise corked the potion that he was going to put to use tonight, and grabbed the cauldron containing the rest. He took it to the loo, dumping it down the drain.

Once that was accomplished, he put his cauldron back in its spot, and headed down to the Great Hall.

If he was going to do what he was going to do, he was going to have to hurry up and get there before anyone else happened to. It wouldn't do to be seen slipping a potion into one Head Girl's evening goblet.

Hermione was slowly making her way down to the Great Hall. Her best friends were probably already there, seeing as how they usually went about five minutes after dinner started just so they could eat the entire time.

Hermione finally reached the double doors leading into the Great Hall after another three minutes. The walk down from the Heads common room was longer than from Gryffindor, because it was on the eighth floor unlike the Gryffindor common room which was on the seventh. She had another floor of stairs to climb every night.

The only consolation was that the Head Boy had to walk just as far as her, and he wasn't used to the long walk. Draco Malfoy was used to walking down to the dungeons, which was only one floor down from the Great Hall, so he had an extra seven floors.

Hermione walked through the tables, looking around at the crowd of students already gathered. There were only a few Slytherins at the Slytherin table, the rest of the house tables seemed packed.

She saw Blaise Zabini sitting by his lonesome, and he was grinning to himself. Hermione narrowed her eyes at his highly suspicious behavior, but decided to forget about it. He always was suspicious because of his Slytherin nature and ways.

Hermione took her usual seat between her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Both boys smiled over at her before going on with their prior task, which was stuffing their faces.

She grimaced to herself before she too started eating. The food was delicious, like it always was.

Hermione grabbed her goblet of pumpkin juice, taking a long sip of it. She set it back on the table, and licked her lips. There was something different about the pumpkin juice. It had a different aftertaste that it usually did.

It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but just different.

Hermione shrugged before continuing to eat.

Thirty five minutes into supper, something strange happened. Hermione felt herself flush and her mind started wandering to one Draco Malfoy. Her thoughts were definitely undecent, and unsuited for children under seventeen years of age.

Hermione felt a hand rest on her shoulder, drawing her out of her naughty thoughts of Draco.

"Hermione, are you alright," Harry asked her, concerned.

Hermione shrugged Harry's hand off of her shoulder, and got up from her table. She searched the Slytherin table, but Draco was no where to be found. Everyone's eyes were on the Head Girl, who looked a bit crazy at the minute.

Her eyes sparkled, and she all but growled when she noticed that the man she wanted was not in the room. She took off running up to the eighth floor. She had to find Draco...

Hermione's energy was fueled by the potion, and she was outside the sorting hat's portrait that guarded the Head common room in no time. She quickly said the password, and entered the spacious yet cozy common room that was a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor house colors.

Her eyes locked on the figure who happened to be sprawled out on the couch, his head in a book. He didn't even seem to notice she was there, which made her lust for him spike even higher.

She let her eyes wander over his lean frame, taking in every feature. His blonde hair that fell messily into his almond shaped eyes...Those wonderful silver eyes, that shone like the full moon at midnight. His square jaw and full lips that looked so soft and wonderful.

Hermione had a wonderful knowledge of his body, since they did share a bathroom, and she'd caught him going into his room with just a towel around his waist, water dripping down his body.

He had a firm, broad chest, and wide shoulders. Muscular arms and legs, and he towered over her at 6'3", while she was only 5'4". He even had a six pack with a trail of thin, blonde hair leading down to his...

Hermione flushed a deep pink at this thought. That was the only thing she hadn't seen on his body, and she knew she definitely wanted to see that...

Oh she'd dreamed about it, and even thought about it at night sometimes, but it wasn't the same as seeing the real thing.

Draco's skin was still as pale as ever, but Hermione wouldn't have it any other way. His skin and hair contrasted against her own chestnut colored hair, and slightly tanned skin.

She let her chocolate brown eyes roam over Draco's body, until he finally noticed someone gazing hungrily at him. He let his eyes look up from his book, and he hardly noticed Hermione standing there. He went back to his book before he snapped his eyes back up once he realized that Hermione Granger was standing there, staring at him.

"Can I help you Granger?"

Hermione grinned widely before nodding her head eagerly. She started walking over to the couch, a hungry gleam caught in her eye.

"I think you're the only one that _can_ help me Draco. You see I'm in a bit of a predicament..."

Draco sat up and stared at her strangely. What the hell was going on with the Head Girl?

"I have an itch I can't scratch, and I think you're just the man to do it..."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her statement. Was Hermione Granger alluding to the two of them having sex, or was he losing his mind?

"What kind of itch Granger?"

Hermione grinned at his stunned yet intrigued look. Oh she was about to rock his world.

"I think we both know what kind of itch I'm talking about Draco...I hear you're quite experienced when it comes to satisfying women, and I simply cannot wait to find out."

Hermione didn't give Draco time to reply because she crawled on top of him, and claimed his mouth in a searing hot kiss that was filled with passion. Draco let out a groan before before wrapping one arm around her waist, and his other hand got lost in her curly brown hair, pressing her mouth closer to his.

Hermione grinned against his lips as they snogged passionately, and she rubbed her own hips seductively against Draco's. She felt him stir in his pants and it wasn't long till she was poking her in the stomach.

Draco sat up, holding her close as she could stay. He stood up, keeping a tight hold on her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and let her hands get lost in his silky hair as she felt him nip softly on her bottom lip. He was walking somewhere...probably to one of their bedrooms.

Hermione eagerly opened her mouth and moaned loudly when she felt Draco's tongue stroke every inch of her warm mouth. His own more experienced tongue danced with her tongue, and Hermione ground her hips into Draco's when she felt her back pressed against a door. She heard him let out a throaty groan before he quickly opened his door, and walked over the threshold.

He quickly closed the door behind him with a foot, before walking over to the bed. He crawled onto the bed, keeping a tight grip on Hermione before lying her in the middle of his bed. He covered her body with his own, and preceded to snog her till she was senseless.

Hermione felt the warm, soft bed beneath her and smiled to herself. She felt Draco's lips leave her own, and was about to protest, but she felt him kissing along her jaw before trailing hot, passionate kisses down her neck.

Hermione let a few gasps escape from her lips when she felt Draco nip softly at the soft, smooth skin of her neck. He sucked softly on the spot beneath her ear, and Hermione closed her eyes at this wonderful sensation.

Draco undid the clasp of Hermione's cloak, pushing it away from her body, leaving her in just her uniform. Hermione clung tightly to Draco's body, never wanting to let go.

She slipped one hand under his shirt, running it over his rippled stomach and warm, firm chest. Draco groaned against her neck and hurried along with his undressing of her. Hermione grinned to herself when she felt her shirt coming off. He quickly and efficiently undid her bra, letting her big, round breasts out of their confines. He trailed his hand slowly over them, touching them almost cautiously, as if he wasn't sure this was what she wanted.

His hands felt wonderful though, and they were so soft...

"Oh Draco," Hermione gasped and she sworn she felt him smile against her neck.

Hermione quickly divested Draco of his shirt, running her hands over his wide shoulders before sliding down his back. She slipped her hands in between their bodies, unzipping his pants, and undoing the button before using her legs to push them off his body.

There was a tent in his boxers, and Hermione smiled at this. She felt Draco slip her skirt off, and she felt him slip his right hand inside her knickers.

She shuddered and moaned Draco's name as he rubbed her. He slipped one finger inside her and groaned at how wet she already was. Hermione arched her back and bit her lip to keep from crying out with pleasure.

Hermione slipped Draco's boxers off and looked down. Her eyes widened at just how big he really was. He had to be at least nine inches, which was even bigger than she had originally imagined him to be. She had always thought he was well equipped below the belt, but she had no idea just how well endowed he was.

She never thought she'd be giving her virginity up to Draco Malfoy...Ok that was a lie. She had thought and dreamt about it on several occasions, but she never knew that her dreams would come true. It had always been a fantasy of her's, and now her fantasy was about to become reality.

Draco slipped her black lace knickers from her body before repositioning himself outside her entrance. His hands were on either side of her head, and he stared down at Hermione, who's eyes were glittering and who had a big smile upon her face.

Draco smirked down at her before sliding himself inside her. Hermione gasped loudly, not used to something that large inside her. He felt even bigger than he looked...

Draco stopped when he met her barrier, and he looked intensely down at her.

"You're a virgin Hermione?"

Hermione was in a dazed state, over finally achieving what she wanted most. She blushed as she nodded. Was that a bad thing? Did he want someone more experienced?

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't sleep with me then...You want something more experienced, don't you?"

Hermione felt tears start to prick in her eyes. She couldn't help it...She was trying to sleep with him, and he didn't even want her. This was humiliating...

Hermione made to move out of his arms, but he wasn't letting her go anywhere. He slid inside her a bit more, pushing against her barrier. Hermione gasped and shuddered beneath Draco. She looked up into his silver eyes after this.

"On the contrary...I've never been with a virgin, so we can be each other's first...I'll be your first ever, and you can be my first virgin."

Hermione felt her heart beat faster, and she kissed him passionately on the lips. She felt Draco smirk against her lips as he kissed her back with the same passion. They staid like this for several minutes before Draco pulled his lips away. Hermione licked her swollen lips as she stared up at Draco.

Merlin he was handsome...Especially with the sun setting, the light falling over him. He looks almost like an angel...

"Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded her head and she felt Draco slid out a bit before he slid in all the way, breaking her barrier. Hermione cried out and bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. She felt one of Draco's hands wipe away her tears as he stilled all movement inside her. She looked up at him, tears swimming in her eyes.

He cupped her cheek as he smiled down at her, stroking the soft skin. Hermione leaned into his touch, and felt a huge smile break out on her face.

"You ok," Draco asked softly, in a concerned voice.

Hermione nodded and placed her hands on his cheeks. She brought his lips down to her's, and they kissed softly, and sweetly as Draco slowly slipped out of Hermione and back in.

Hermione felt the pain subside, and pleasure took its place. She groaned Draco's name against his lips and rubbed her hips sensually against his as he slowly brought her closer and closer to a climax.

Draco sped up his thrusts, pushing deeper into her with every one. Hermione arched her back and slid her hands to his back, placing them upon his shoulder blades. She pulled her lips away to stare up at Draco.

"Draco," Hermione moaned loudly as he hit just the right spot.

She felt herself dig her nails into his back, unable to control herself as she felt herself start to climax. Her eyes widened as an intense orgasm washed over her, wave after wave of pleasure felt by her body.

Draco groaned her name into her hair when he felt her clench around him, and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He cummed in Hermione, making her gasp at their incredible simultaneous climaxes.

"Oh Merlin Draco..."

Draco collasped on top of her and Hermione relished the feel of his naked, warm, sweaty body against her own. She held him close, and sighed with satisfaction as she felt herself meeting the end. She let out one last throaty moan before she was done.

Draco groaned and rolled off Hermione, opting to lie next to her on his bed, so he wouldn't squash her petite frame beneath his own body.

Hermione felt as if she was on top of the world, and she couldn't stop smiling. That had been absolutely amazing...So much better than her dreams and thoughts of Draco in bed.

Her body was on an unbelievable high after that earthshaking orgasm, and she had never felt this fantastic in all her life. Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and she was sure her eyes were glossed over, her lips were swollen, and her cheeks were flushed from that utterly marvelous shag.

Draco had to be even better than any other guy she could possibly be with...He knew what he was doing, and he definitely knew how to make Hermione moan and gasp. He'd definitely satisfied her...

She had no regrets about giving her virginity up to Draco Malfoy, because it had been like the most perfect first time any girl could ask for.

Hermione turned on her side to stare over at Draco. Her want for him hadn't vanished, despite having just slept with him once already. His eyes were closed at the moment, and Hermione watched as his firm, pale chest rose and fell gracefully.

Hermione let her eyes wander over his body, which was in plain view. He had the perfect body, and he obviously felt at home with it and didn't care if Hermione devoured it with her eyes...Which was just what she was doing.

Draco smirked to himself as he felt Hermione's eyes staring at every inch of his body. She was staring at his abudant genitals at the moment. He smirked even more before cracking one eye open to look at Hermione. She was grinning to herself as she laid on her side, staring at him. He let his eyes quickly look over her body, finding it absolutely breathtaking.

So that's what she'd been hiding under those big robes? He had no idea why she would want to hide that luscious body under huge robes, because if the men of Hogwarts knew Hermione Granger happened to look like that, she'd definitely have more dates and secret admirers.

She had curves in all the right places, and she looked amazing without her clothes on. She definitely was more than easy on the eyes. She was like a goddess with that body, and she drove him crazy...with lust.

He'd been lusting after Hermione Granger since fourth year when he saw her in those beautiful dress robes, dancing with Krum...Krum hadn't deserved her...She belonged with him.

Draco never thought Hermione would like him, and he definitely hadn't expected this pleasant turn of events, although he wasn't about to complain. That had been the best shag he'd ever had, and Merlin she had felt so good surrounding him...

He was surprised he'd lasted that long, her tight walls stretching to accommodate him. He was pleased that Hermione had allowed him to take her virginity from her, and he hoped that this wasn't just a one time thing...

Now that he'd had her that once, he wasn't sure if he was willing to not have her again, so he'd have to convince her to stay with him...In his arms, forever. He didn't want a day to go by without her next to him.

He opened both his eyes and found Hermione, her eyes closed, deep in sleep. She looked so peaceful, her eyelashes falling upon her cheeks, and a small smile upon her lips.

Draco smiled too before wrapping his arms around her petite waist, drawing her small body to his. She was so small compared to him.

Hermione's smile widened, and she laid her head against Draco's warm chest. Draco smiled down at her before closing his eyes, and falling asleep with Hermione holding tightly to him, even in her sleep.

Hermione woke up to the sun streaming in through the hunter green curtains. She groaned before rolling over in bed, putting her face into her warm pillow.

It took a minute for the color of the curtains to register in her head before Hermione sat up abruptly, the black silk sheets falling to her lap. Her top half was completely exposed, and Hermione looked around the room before looking down at her completely naked body.

Her eyes widened in horror. She was obviously in Draco Malfoy's bedroom judging by the colors of everything around her, and she happened to be as naked as the day she was born.

Which could only mean one thing...

She'd acted upon her dreams, and slept with him.

Hermione put her head in her hands, and tried to remember what had happened last night. It only took a couple seconds before everything came flooding back.

Her undeniable lust for him, and she had acted upon it...She couldn't believe her reserve had weakened, and she couldn't believe that she'd slept with the Head Boy. Sure she'd dreamed about it constantly, but she had never meant to act upon it...

Why the hell had she let her lust get out of hand? Now Malfoy knew she wanted him, and he was going to hold this over her head...

Although last night he had been rather sweet, and kind...but that might have been her imagination. Draco Malfoy was not sweet, and kind...

Or was he?

Hermione flopped onto her back in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was no longer a virgin...and she'd let Draco Malfoy deflower her. She definitely couldn't tell the boys that, because they'd blow a fuse if they found out their enemy had took Hermione's innocence.

Hermione smiled at the thought. The one time she hadn't thought something over, and it had been amazing...She never knew anyone could be that good in bed.

Her mind had almost seemed to be shut down last night, and her desire for Draco lead the way. All she felt was her desire for him, and she had acted immediately upon it. It had been a wonderful night, but Hermione needed to get a grip upon reality.

Malfoy had gotten her virginity out of it, so now that he was done devirginizing Hermione Granger, he'd just toss her aside. He'd gotten what he'd wanted...A good romp in the sack, and now he was giving her the cold shoulder.

That's why she'd awoken alone in his bed...He hadn't wanted to see her again, and he was probably kicking himself in the bum for sleeping with her.

What if she had been terrible last night? What if he was laughing at her inexperienced and naive ways? What if he was bragging to all his Slytherin buddies about getting Granger in the sack, and how hopeless she had been?

Hermione felt sick at the thought, and her face was deathly pale. She needed to get out of here...

Hermione slipped out of his cool, silk sheets before walking over to his bedroom door. She looked out into the common room, and upon finding it empty, she rushed over to her own bedroom.

Once inside the sanctuary of her bedroom, she dove upon her bed, burying her face into the warm gold colored comforter. She felt as if she was going to cry.

How could she have been so stupid?

Hermione laid there for at least fifteen minutes before she heard her stomach growl. It didn't care that she was in despair at the moment. All it cared about was getting fed, and Hermione didn't feel like seeing anyone, but her stomach wouldn't shut up.

She groaned before grabbing out a pair of dark jeans, a burgundy pair of knickers with the matching bra, and a burgundy long sleeve shirt. She slipped it all on before brushing her hair out and putting some light make-up on so no one could tell how horrible she really looked.

The last thing she needed was Ron and Harry on her case. She had a big enough headache as it was, without them two being nosy.

She was just going to go get some food before coming back up to her room to mope to herself about how big an idiot she really was when it came to other people. She was smart when it came to books, but not so smart when it came to boys...

Hermione slipped some black trainers on before heading down to the Great Hall. She was going to be in and out of there as fast as she possibly could. She didn't care if she ate like a pig, because she knew Malfoy was going to be down there, eating, as well.

She didn't want to be in the same vicinity as him. God she could just imagine the snickers that awaited her when she arrived in the Great Hall.

Hermione paled yet again and felt like she was going to faint.

What if he told everyone what they'd done together?

She trudged on, telling herself not to worry about that unless she was sure he had. There was a slight chance that Draco had kept last night's insane happenings to himself...

Perhaps he wanted to keep it to himself so he could chuckle over how horrible Hermione was in the sack when he needed a laugh.

Hermione saw the double doors of the Great Hall looming several feet in front of her. She held her head high and pulled her shoulders back as she walked into the Great Hall.

She heard chatter from all around her, so this was a good sign. There was no hushed silence, or snickering. Obviously Draco had kept it to himself...Although she really had no idea why he would.

Was he going to blackmail her?

Hermione took her seat and started eating quickly so she could get the bloody hell out of her and back to her bedroom.

Draco watched Hermione as she walked over to her table, taking her usual seat between Potter and Weasley. She looked sick almost, and she was pale. Almost as pale as him...and she wouldn't look towards him at all.

Which didn't sit well with him.

What if she was regretting last night? He'd never had a girl regret sleeping with him, and he didn't want to start with the one girl he really liked.

"Blaise?"

His best mate looked up from his breakfast of toast, eggs, and bacon.

"What is it Draco?"

"Have you ever had someone regret sleeping with you?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at this. Is this what he thought it was about?

"No mate...Why?"

"Well it's just I slept with an amazing girl last night, and I think she's regretting her decision today."

"Maybe she's just confused. Did you talk about last night this morning?"

"Err no...I left because I didn't want her to freak out more with waking up with me. It's a delicate situation, and I didn't want to scare her away."

"You bloody idiot...She probably thinks that you're regretting last night because you left. You should know that you never leave the girl, because then they think they're not wanted anymore. She thinks you just wanted that one shag, and now you're done with her."

Draco groaned. Of course he knew that, because that's what he'd done with every other girl. He always made sure they went to the girl's place, and then he'd leave in the middle of the night. This was the first time he'd ever shagged anyone in his room...

He placed his head in his hands. He'd just been trying to make sure Hermione was calm and he figured if he gave her a bit of space and time to think that everything would be better off.

Merlin his head wasn't on straight after that fantastic shag last night...All he could think about was Hermione, and last night.

"Draco," Blaise said upon seeing his friend's dazed look.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his best friend. His charcoal skin gleamed under the lighting of the Great Hall, and his eyes glittered with juicy secrets.

"All you have to do is corner her, and talk with her. You do want a repeat performance, right?"

Draco nodded eagerly before letting his eyes wander over to Hermione. She was almost done with her breakfast, and she was keeping her eyes upon her slowly emptying plate.

"I want millions of repeat performances Blaise...This girl...She's amazing, and I've never met anyone like her. She's got the most wonderful body, and she's bloody brilliant in bed. She was even a virgin..."

"Really," Blaise asked, intrugied at this bit of information.

He didn't know Hermione Granger had been a virgin...Oh well...He'd done the right thing, and his best mate was sure to win the girl over.

"So who was it," Blaise asked, wanting to appear oblivious that he already knew who it was.

He couldn't tell Draco till way later about what he had done to get the two together, otherwise Draco would mess things up because he would get a huge cut into his confidence. No he'd have to wait till they were together, and happy with one another, and then he'd possibly tell Draco.

Draco looked around them to make sure no one was eavesdropping before leaning closer.

"Hermione Granger," Draco whispered, before pulling back to stare at his best mate, waiting for his reaction.

Blaise grinned at this, deciding to let out his relief.

"It's about time..."

Draco's eyes widened in shock before he laughed softly.

"You've known about my liking her?"

"Of course...It was blatantly obvious mate..."

"Well thanks for that Blaise...So have I royally messed up my chances with her with my stupidity?"

"Well you didn't do them any good, but I have faith in you mate. You'll win her over in the end...I just know it."

Hermione stood up, whispering goodbye to the boys before heading for the doors. She felt Draco's gaze burning into the back of her head, and she quickened her pace. Once she was out of the Great Hall, she started running.

She could hear him coming after her, and she only ran faster. It was only a matter of time before he caught her, because his legs were so much longer than her's, since he was almost one foot taller than her.

Hermione could hear him getting closer and she felt her heart beating like crazy.

Why was he chasing her? Why couldn't he leave her alone? Did he want to tell her how pathetic and hopeless she was before laughing in her face?

Hermione felt him grab her arm and she tried to pull it away from him, but to no avail. He was much too strong for her to get away. She felt him backing her into the wall, and he placed his body against her's so she couldn't get away, even if she wanted to, which at the moment she did.

Hermione felt his eyes staring down at her, and she refused to look at him until he grabbed her chin to make her look up at him. Hermione gulped as she stared at those brilliant silver eyes. She only came to up to his chest, so she had a long ways to look up at him. He towered over her, making her feel smaller than usual.

Draco stared down at her, letting his eyes convey his feelings at the moment. God this witch was stubborn, but he realized he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved her just the way she was...

Hermione finally looked away from him, and felt tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't stand to look at him, knowing that he was just going to hurt her. She knew she'd fallen for him, and he was going to rip her heart out before stomping on it.

Draco watched Hermione cry softly to herself, and he felt his heart squeeze painfully at this. He was the one making her cry...just like last night, except for a completely different reason.

Hermione felt him wipe her tears away, and once he was done with that, he let his hand rest on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes after a couple minutes, seeing as how he still hadn't moved his soft, warm hand from her cheek.

Tears were swimming in her eyes, making them shine. They threatened to fall at the first sign of his cruelty, but Hermione realized they wouldn't be falling anytime soon when Draco closed the significant space between their lips.

She let her eyes flutter close and she kissed him back. He kept the kiss soft, and sweet, wrapping his arms around her small waist. Hermione rested her hands upon his firm chest, and kissed him with everything she had.

She had no idea why he was kissing her, but she wasn't about to complain if he kept doing it.

Draco didn't pull back until Hermione had thoroughly been snogged, and she was uncapable of forming words. He grinned down at her before pushing a stray strand of hair away from her right eye. Hermione stared up at him, surprised yet happy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning when you woke up, but I thought it would be best to give you some time to think about what you wanted, because I already knew what I wanted..."

Hermione's eyes widened at this. What did he want?"

"What do you want?"

Draco grinned down at Hermione, kissing her softly on the lips and only pulling back slightly to reply to her question.

"I want you...Forever, and ever."

Hermione felt butterflies fill her stomach, and her heart felt like it was in a marathon. She stared up at Draco, her eyes filled with love for him.

"Really," Hermione asked, searching his eyes for the truth.

Draco nodded, before replying, "Yes Hermione...Will you stay with me?"

Hermione bit her lip before beaming up at Draco. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Yes Draco...I'd love that," Hermione replied against his lips.

Draco grinned, happier than he'd ever been in his whole life. He pulled Hermione close and kissed her lovingly and passionately on the lips yet again. Hermione smiled into the kiss as she pressed herself into Draco's warm body. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Merlin life is great was her last thought before she was snogged senseless by her boyfriend and future husband, Draco Malfoy.

So what did you all think of this one shot? It's different than anything else I've done, and I really don't know much about lust potions, so it's made up. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's quite long, and gives you insight on the three main characters. Hermione, Draco, and Blaise, who is playing matchmaker between the two. Please review, and tell me what you thought!


End file.
